This invention refers to a device for gripping and translating, or imparting a translatory movement to a cassette to be introduced in a tape recorder.
In cassette tape recorders in which the cassette moves into an operative position, the cassette is introduced onto a horizontal plane, for example, and then descends perpendicularly. After the reproduction or recording, the cassette ascends and is ejected.
Means permitting lowering and lifting of the cassette as well as means, generally trigger or manually operated, which permit cassette insertion and ejection are known. Technically it is not difficult to interlock a servomechanism, since tape recorders are provided with motors, for controlling the movement of the cassette. This is particularly advantageous when the cassette is required to effectuate fairly long horizontal movements for riding over the keyboard portion in a tape recorder/auto radio. This type of solution in handicapped since the reduction ratio of the insertion/ejection mechanism to the servomechanism motor is high, and therefore the movement may be irreversible.
It is to be further noted that the cassette, upon being inserted, will be subject to the force imparted thereon by the user, which force is generally quite high.
Thus, it is required that a shock absorber be arranged between the cassette and the servomechanism. Moreover, if the servomechanism is in a non-operating condition (e.g., because of power failure or breakage), then it would be desirable for the apparatus to refuse to accept the cassette.